Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Wash fluid (e.g., various combinations of water and detergent along with optional additives) may be introduced into the tub where it collects in a sump space at the bottom of the wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing and multiple spray assemblies may be configured for directing the wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. During wash and rinse cycles, a circulation pump may be used to pump the wash fluid to the multiple spray assemblies and a device referred to as a diverter may be used to control the flow of wash fluid received from the pump.
Conventional circulation pumps are motor driven and positioned outside of the wash chamber in a horizontal orientation. Notably, this positioning requires that one or more seals be used to connect the pump inlet and outlet to the wash chamber, thereby increasing the likelihood of leaks. Certain circulation pumps are positioned within the sump, but may require complex constructions to ensure safe operation of the electric motor in the wet environment. In either construction, diverters are typically separate devices that are bulky, require additional and complicated plumbing systems, and use a dedicated, external motor or positioning mechanism to drive a diverter valve.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that utilizes an improved fluid distribution system or pump assembly would be useful. More specifically, a pump assembly that is compact and distributes wash fluid throughout the wash chamber in a safe and efficient manner would be particularly beneficial.